Helping Mr Del Rossi2 Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe
by jayhawkman82
Summary: Marco's teaching at Degrassi, and Dylan is back trying to win Marco's heart back. What if some student's decide to help Marco out?
1. Chapter 1

**Helping Mr. Del Rossi Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe Story #2**

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi the creators of Degrassi do

Marco's POV

I went to high school at Degrassi and now I am teaching art here. Everyone loves me and I have great students such as Adam Torres, Fiona Coyne, Eli Goldsworthy, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, and this list could go for awhile. Over the past few years I have had failed realationships , and I have forgiven Paige, and haven't seen Dylan since he left for Switzerland. I still have old friends like Ellie she works at the core and we share a house with Craig who happens to be planning to proposed to Ellie and Paige lives here too. It's 2:30 and there are no meetings today so I go home early. Paige told me she had a surprise for me when I get home. After saying goodbye to the students ,grabbing my stuff signing out, grabbing gas and groceries, I return home tired. I am open to my students about my sexuality and the PTA has no problem with it. I walk inside and Ellie and Craig who are cooking . I say "Hey I'm home!" "Hey" they reply. "Where's Paige?" I ask. "Picking up a friend at the airport, I think" Ellie says. Right then Paige comes in and following her is Dylan. "So Marco Dyl will be staying a week because he may be traded to the Maple Leafs." He is discussing with their GM about a 5 year contract." I stand there in shock. "Hi Marco." Says Dylan nervously. I go upstairs silently. I lock my door and 10 minutes later someone knocks, and I open it and standing there right before me is my ex Dylan Michalchuk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Helping Mr. Del Rossi Jayhawk's Degrassi Universe**

**Chapter 2 I love you**

Disclaimer I don't own Degrassi

Marco's POV

Suddenly Dylan said "I love you Marco" and KISSED Marco on the lips. Marco shocked backed away. "10 minutes after you get here you kiss me?, I mean your stalking me now! "I bet this why you are trying to get on the Maple Leafs! For me! Marco said fast and mad. "Marco I came to play hockey and there's a bonus here. You." Dylan said. "You expect me to take you back after you left me in the first ten minutes your back!" "Just Go AWAY DYLAN!" I screamed and suddenly felt bad. Still, Dylan walked down the stairs.

Dylan's POV

I sadly walked down the stairs and into the dining room. "So how did it go?" My nosey sister asked. "I told him everything, kissed him, and he screamed at me." "It's fine Dyl he's just really surprised and confused about you being back." Ellie says. "I just want him so bad." "I think I'll go to bed early tonight."

Marco's POV

I hear them talking about me downstairs. I still might like him it's just he's been away for so long. Who's say I'll make it easy though. You want to catch me Dylan then you better start running. I go to sleep soon after that. I wake up early and leave a note saying I'll be able to go to lunch, with Ellie if she wants too. Then I head out the door.

Adam's POV

There are 3 reasons why I love Art class.

girlfriend Fiona is there

friends are there.

3

3

. Del Rossi or Marco is there. We all know he's gay but lately we have noticed he doesn't seem happy. Fiona suggested that we try and set him up. Knowing that (2 period MI) taught him he might know some of his friends. He tells us go to 2012 Degrassi St. ask for Paige and Ellie. So me Fiona ,Eli, Clare, Alli Holly j, Sav , Anya ,Declan (he moved back) and Dave all went there.

Ellie's POV

At 3:00 like 12 kids come over and tell me that they want to help Marco and a guy. A smile comes to my face and I tell them a plan. I tell Paige, Dylan, and Craig at dinner. Dylan is very excited.

The next day Art Class 10:30 POV OF EVERYONE

"So class today we will be studying the history of Art." Marco says. "Art is rich with knowledge and" "BOOM" Everyone dropped their books. "Class I am sorry to say you all have to have detention for dropping your books on purpose." At 3:00 meet me in hear for 2 hours of Detention" "yes" everyone replied with a hidden grin.

Sorry if you don't like this kinda strange chapter. But what did they plan. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helping Mr. Del Rossi JAYHAWK'S DEGRASSI UNIVERSE **

**DISCLAIMER NO COPYRIGHT I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI**

**CHAPTER 3 Detention**

Dylan's POV

I was getting ready for the plan. I got into the car with Paige, Craig, and Ellie. Snake had said that it was all right to do this, because the students were showing that they cared about the teachers. He got out of the car zipped up his jacket lowered his head and walked into the school, heading for the art room. He hoped this worked. Once he was there the plan began. Marco called out attendance not noticing an extra person was in the room. Dylan stood up and walked to the desk took of his hood and Marco who was reading his book, without looking up said "yes?" "Marco Del Rossi I love you and I have broken your heart twice. I beg you, beg you so much to take me back, will you plz do it." He got down on his hands and knees. Everyone crossed their fingers and held their breath. Marco replied "Dylan I

Cliifhanger mid sentence I am very evil1


	4. Chapter 4

Helping Mr Del Rossi

I don't own Degrassi

CHP 4

Marco's POV

I don't know what to say. I love Dylan, it's just that he broke my heart twice. I decide. "Dylan you have broken my heart twice," I start, and see a sad look on his face. "but I still love you!" and I kiss him and everyone cheers. "Wait did you guys plan this?" I say "Yep" says Eli. "Well I guess no homework for a month then!" They cheer again and all say" Mr. Del Rossi, you're the best!" They all leave. Now that I am alone with Dylan I kiss him again and I find out he's quit hockey and now he's coaching Degrassi's Sports Teams. Huh life is good again.

A few months later….. in Marco's Bedroom

"Marco will you marry me?" "Yes!" Dylan and I kiss him and pull him down on the bed. Wow I'm marring the love of my life Dylan Michalchuk!

I will do a wedding story for them too. Cute1 Read & Review, no flaming, thanks for giving this one your time everyone!


End file.
